Mario Kart D
|image= |descr= |developer=Ninkancho |publisher=Fantendo |series=''Mario Kart'' |predecessor=''Mario Kart 8'' |genre=Kart-racing |platforms=Display |color1= box-shadow:0 0 1em #430,0 0 1em #430 |color2=#000 |color3= }}Mario Kart D is an upcoming racing game in the ''Mario Kart'' series, being developed by Ninkancho for the Display. It will feature the usual sets of new tracks, items, and kart parts alongside a brand-new Story Mode, in addition to introducing the ziplining mechanic. Gameplay Mario Kart D plays like previous installments in the series. is used to turn the kart, is used to accelerate, to brake and reverse, or to use items, and to hop and drift. After moving enough while drifting, sparks will fly from the kart's wheels, indicating that a speed boost will occur once is released. Drivers can also trick off of ramps, bumps, and bouncy platforms by hopping with just before flying off the object in question. By touching special pads and rings and entering certain zones, karts will activate modes that change the gameplay and controls. For instance, they can drive underwater with a propeller, use hang-gliders to move through the air, Spin Boost on walls and ceilings in antigravity, and now zipline down ropes and poles. On ziplines, karts can be swung back and forth to collect coins and break Item Boxes, or dodge other racers and obstacles. In antigravity, drivers can swing their karts all the way around a zipline, but have a noticeably greater amount of inertia. Characters Recolors :The following section is currently a scratchpad for recolors. Each character on the roster will have nine recolors or skins. *Birdo, Koopa, Shy Guy, Yoshi recolors *Fire, Ice, Thunder form characters *Foreman Spike Wario *Dress Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi (explicitly wearing pink) *Dinner Suit Wario, Waluigi *Funky Kong Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong Diddy Kong *''Paper Mario'' partner skins *Tanooki, Cat form Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina *Dry Bones Koopa, Dry Bowser *Venus Fire Trap, Venus Ice Trap, Putrid Piranha Plant Petey Piranha Kart Parts Body Tires Glider Decals Up to five decals, found by playing Story Mode, can be applied to a player's kart at any time. As opposed to boosting specific stats like most abilities in Splatoon, which the decal system is loosely based on, decals provide special effects in specific situations. The same decal can be applied multiple times, and its effect will stack. *'Banana Peel-Off' Triple Bananas will rotate around your kart. *'Fake Check' Fake Item Boxes will appear dark red to you from any distance. *'Feedback Loop' After every successful orange mini-turbo, your kart's handling will increase. *'Fifty-Six-Leaf Clover' When you are in first place, computer players will be somewhat less likely to get Blue Shells and Lightning from Item Boxes. *'Five-Leaf Clover' You will be somewhat more likely to get better items from Item Boxes. *'Four-Leaf Clover' You won't get single Bananas or Green Shells from Item Boxes quite as frequently. *'Home Stretch' Your kart's acceleration will increase on the final lap. *'Kart Kombat' Upon being bumped into, your kart will gain weight. *'Lakitu Life Insurance' Lakitu will rescue you more quickly. *'Mega-Hop' Hopping will launch your kart slightly higher into the air. *'Panel de Prisa' All panels provide a speed boost for your kart. *'Recovery' Your kart won't spin and flip out for quite as long. *'Runaway' Upon being bumped into, your kart will gain speed. *'Silver Lining' You can get a speed boost after Lakitu rescues you by starting to accelerate when you hit the ground. *'Spark Shield' A shield will briefly form around your kart after sparks appear from drifting. *'Standing Mini-Turbo' Spin Turning for long enough will allow your kart to get a mini-turbo. Items As usual, items can be collected by driving through Item Boxes. Many items can be used for offense and defense, while others are speed-focused. The item system has been reverted from its Mario Kart 8 incarnation, allowing racers to once again keep a second item in reserve. The developers have actively worked to make the random item selection more balanced as well, significantly toning down the luck factor. A starburst (✺) indicates a new item to the series. Courses Mario Kart D is set to feature 32 tracks in the racing modes at launch, though DLC is also planned. As in Mario Kart DS, retro tracks will be split up evenly between the previous eight games, at the cost of using already-remastered retro courses from Mario Kart 64 in the main Cups. Modes Grand Prix The quintessential Mario Kart mode, Grand Prix has from one to five players competing in one of several Cups. Each Cup has four tracks, which themselves take three laps or sections to complete. Mario Kart D's Grand Prix noticeably features heavier use of the kart modes and section tracks than any previous game in the series. Time Trials VS Race Online Players can battle opponents from around the world in online races. Courses can be voted for from a random selection before each round. A driver's place at the end of a race impacts their VR, as does quitting a race prematurely. Story Mode The new Story Mode is a simplistic mode based in part on New Super Mario Bros., Diddy Kong Racing's adventure mode, Mario Kart DS's missions, and even Splatoon's Hero Mode. Players drive through levels collecting coins, using items to defeat enemies, finding decals, and completing tasks when needed. Cannons and the Glider mode are heavily used in this mode as a means to travel from area to area. On the world maps, players can drive to tunnels to play their respective levels, upgrade their kart or buy new vehicles for Story Mode, and even find special items. Trivia *''Mario Kart D'' was originally to be named Mario Kart 9. As such, a Cloud Nine item was planned. This would spawn nine items circling the user's kart, similar in concept to the Lucky Seven and Crazy Eight. After the game's name was changed, one of the staff members jokingly suggested a replacement called the Big D; the concept was not expanded on afterwards. *Another planned item was the Traffic Cone. It could be dragged behind the kart as a shield, but would have no effect when thrown other than slightly slowing down anyone who knocked it over. There would be a Triple variant, as well. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Ninkancho Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games